Gone girl Perdida
by rabbit-in-blue
Summary: La historia ocurriría después de los eventos de HLV y TAB, y preferentemente en lugar de Serie 4
1. Chapter 1 Té para dos

Capítulo 1. Té para dos

Su risa explota y se desborda estrepitosamente llenando todos los rincones del apartamento, mientras Sherlock la observa con agudo interés mientras pasa un sorbo de té.

–No, –le dice ella aun luchando entre respirar o seguir riendo, –lo estás inventando, Sherlock, no te creo…

–Todos tenemos alguna historia extraña de nuestros días universitarios, Molly…

–Creo usar el travestismo para atrapar a un ladrón de joyas, va un poco más allá de eso…

–Supongo que tienes razón...– réplica él satisfecho, mientras toma una postura más cómoda en su silla

Molly exhala los últimos rezagos de su histérica risa, toma su taza de sobre la mesa, y la acerca hacia sí, mientras baja tímidamente la mirada –Eres divertido, Sherlock, es algo que no sabía sobre ti… Siempre pareces tan serio… –Molly levanta apenas la cara para cruzar su mirada con la de él; suficiente apenas para obsequiarle una suave sonrisa, tomar un trago de té, y luego volver a esquivarlo.

–¿Qué ocurre Molly?

–Nada, es… una tontería… – le responde con los ojos aún clavados en el fondo de la taza

–¿Él qué?

Ella muerde su labio inferior, muy suavemente, mientras hace una pequeña exhalación por la nariz que resulta en ese pequeño sonido curioso, tan poco atractivo o femenino, tan propio de ella...

–Creo que hubiera sido lindo ¿sabes? Un poco más… de esto… olvidalo, es tonto…

–No, no lo es– acota él de repente, tan precipitadamente que logra hacerla levantar de nuevo la cara y clavar sus ojos sobre los de él– No creo que sea tonto, Molly– ahora el turno de bajar la mirada, es para él; como si las palabras que a continuación, ofrecerá fuera la más dura y penosa confesión en su vida. –Tú y yo, Molly Hooper... juntos... hubiera sido… bueno… ¡No! –se corrige enérgicamente– hubiese sido algo brillante.

Sus ojos y boca se abren grandes con asombro, jamás vio venir eso, de ninguna parte; el estupor se cruza con un destello de resentimiento que asoma brevemente en sus ojos, pero es inmediatamente descartado por una tibia y melancólica sonrisa, –Que mal que nunca estuviste interesado– masculla ella al interior de su taza.

Es una respuesta dura, pero justa. La única posible, la que él sabe que merece… no obstante…. –¿Por qué no?– preguntará él, verdaderamente extrañado.

–¿Disculpa?

–¿Por qué no lo estaba?

Molly lo mira con la paciencia de un santo, su gesto reservado, –No lo sé, Sherlock. Tal vez porque estas casado con tu trabajo, tal vez por el tamaño de mi boca y de mis pechos…

Sherlock cruza la pierna sobre la rodilla, y junta ambas manos bajo su barbilla, tratando de escoger lo más cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras, mientras ella lo mira expectante, su rostro es una mezcla entre curiosidad, ternura y confusión, con algún elemento de desconfianza.

–Molly, yo no… Yo nunca...

–Quisiste herirme…–Interrumpe ella– Lo sé Sherlock, nunca has sido cruel por el propósito de serlo, tú solo...

–¡No!

–¿No?

– No, eso no es lo que iba a decir…

–Oh…– Ella supone que debe decir algo, disculparse por interrumpir, más no está segura que le gusta la dirección que la conversación está tomando; no obstante y sabiendo que se arrepentirá en un futuro muy inmediato, pregunta –¿Y qué era, lo que ibas a decir?

Sherlock parece apenado, pero es diferente, no como esa vez, en navidad, algo parecido más bien, a aquel día en las escaleras, después de entrevistar a ese tipo, sobre los trenes…

–Molly, cuando dije esas cosas, yo… no me refería a que… no quise decir que YO encontrará las proporciones de tu... rostro o... tu cuerpo… inadecuadas; sólo me limité a señalar dos punto, sobre los que TU te sientes insegura… Jamás he dicho que seas no-atractiva… Si, tus pechos son pequeños, Molly, eso es un hecho, no algo abierto a apreciación subjetiva… pero no es a mi a quien le molesta eso, es a ti… Y si, fue innecesariamente cruel de mi parte señalar todas tus inseguridades, frente a todas esas personas, pero solo lo hice porque encontraba tan irritantemente absurdo tu comportamiento… me refiero al cabello, el maquillaje, y el vestido, tanto esfuerzo invertido, en atraer la atención de un hombre, cuando tu no necesitas nada de eso… Eres inteligente, dulce y generosa, Molly Hooper, pero sobre todo bella en tu propio derecho, tal y como eres todos los días, y cualquier hombre que no lo vea a simple vista, es un completo idiota…

–Entonces, lo que estás diciendo es que…

–Sí, soy un idiota….

Molly sonríe dulcemente, toma otro sorbo de su té, el silencio se vuelve a extender entre ellos, pero es un silencio cómodo esta vez, confortable, conciliatorio. Un teléfono móvil suena en la distancia, rompiendo con la magia del momento.

–¿No deberías atender eso?

–John la tomará…

El sonido del teléfono se prolongará por otro instante, irritando al detective, unos minutos después John Watson tocará a la puerta del estudio

–¿Sherlock? – inquiere el Doctor, entrando a la habitación sin esperar respuesta de su antiguo compañero de piso. –Era Lestrad…

– ¿La encontraron?– pregunta el detective, levantándose de su silla

–Hay un cuerpo en Aberdare, que coincide con la descripción, pero se encuentra en mal estado y… alguien debe ir a identificarlo.

–Ya veo… – comenta Sherlock sin mayor emoción.

–Greg estará aquí en unos veinte minutos… –John pausa, espera una respuesta por parte de Sherlock, no la hay, en el inter, el médico observa el juego de té sobre la mesa servido para dos– ¿Tuvimos visitas?

–No– responde secamente el detective–Solo, trataba de pensar...

fin capitulo 1


	2. Chapter 2 Irrupción The b

Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde cuando el Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade detuvo su auto a unas cuadras del Hospital San Bartolomé; confirmando la hora en su reloj de pulsera, el inspector hace un punto de que Molly Hooper jamás deja temprano el hospital, por lo que debate entre entrar a buscarla o esperar por ella fuera del recinto; una parte de él, piensa que no debió llegar con las manos vacías, y analiza si el tiempo restante será suficiente para conseguir un par de cafés para ambos, o tal vez lo que le apetezca sea ir por un trago… es Viernes después de todo...

Unos minutos después, la ve cruzar las puertas del hospital y caminar en dirección de la estación del metro, instintivamente va tras de ella, y no puede evitar pensar que de hecho se ve bien, bien como no la ha visto en varios meses, no desde _el incidente._

–¿Molly?–le llama ya a corta distancia, cuando se da cuenta que ella aun no lo ha notado.

–¡Greg!– su gesto de sorpresa es de inmediato seguido por la amplia y entusiasta sonrisa, que siempre la ha caracterizado, –¡Hola! que sorpresa… –de repente, su rostro se descompone y una sombra de pánico empaña esa brillante sonrisa, que Lestrade no había notado que comenzaba a extrañar –Oh Dios, ¿algo ha pasado?

—¿Qué? Oh no, todo está bien, Molly,— le asegurará el detective inspector en pos de tranquilizarla. –solo me preguntaba si podríamos hablar…

–Hem… seguro… –responde ella aun visiblemente preocupada

–¿Café?– pregunta el detective que tirando de su mano ha empezado a avanzar con rumbo al coffeshop a contra esquina del hospital.

–Sí gracias, una pinta suena adorable– responde la pequeña mujer sin moverse de su sitio.

Lestrade gira el rostro para encontrar de vuelta la adorable sonrisa, que viene ahora acompañada de su cómplice y traviesa mirada; desarmado ante tan encantadora visión el detective inspector no puede hacer otra cosa sonreir de vuelta –¡Esa es mi chica!– le dice pellizcando su mejilla, mientras pasa un brazo tras los hombros de Molly, enlazandola en un paternal abrazo. –Ven aquí, _kiddo_ *– le dice llevándola ahora en dirección contraria.

Algunos minutos después, ambos amigos se encuentran sentados a la mesa de alguna taberna cercana, compartiendo bromas, risas y un par de pintas.

–Así que, ¿qué pasa por tu mente?– Pregunta la joven cirujana, después de pasar un largo trago de cerveza, arqueando cejas y la parte superior de su labio, en un gesto grouchesco que atrapa a Lestrade cada vez.

–Sí, sobre eso… bien…. pues eres tú, de hecho.

–¿Yo? pero ¿por qué?— ella preguntará, inocentemente

–Molly— le dice buscando cual es el tono correcto para tener esta conversación; —Hace una semana llamaste a emergencias reportando que alguien había irrumpido en tu casa.

La espléndida sonrisa, se diluye nuevamente de sus labios, descompuesta ahora en una mueca nerviosa, que trata de dar la impresión de que todo está bien.

–Oh Dios… — Ella suspira, mientras trata de empujar una forzada risita de su garganta antes de engullir otro largo trago de cerveza. –Supiste de eso… ¿Quién te lo dijo?

–No creo que eso importe...

–Greg, lo siento tanto… Me siento de lo más estúpida por haber molestado a la policía… Fue una falsa alarma, solo una falsa alarma… Ni siquiera recuerdo haber hecho la llamada, de repente solo estaba parada en medio de la calle en mis pijamas hablando con un oficial, y sintiéndome de lo más ridícula,

–Molly mirame, quiero decir mírame… Puedes hablar conmigo ¿qué ocurre? vamos.

–La verdad es… es que todo fue un mal sueño...— El detective inspector puede ver el cuerpo de su amiga tensarse mientras describe el de recuerdo —Pero fue tan… real... tan vívido… Había alguien en mi casa, en mi cuarto, mirándome dormir, filmandome… Era él… Nunca vi su cara, pero supe que era él… Y lo perdí... solo perdí el control… deje que el miedo tomará lo mejor de mi…

—¿Eso es todo? ¿un sueño? ¿estás segura de eso?– Pregunta Lestrade y ella asiente al mismo tiempo que apura los últimos tragos de su cerveza, mientras que la de él continua sobre la mesa casi intacta. –¡Hey! ¡hey! quizá quieras tomártelo con más calma ¿ok? Lo último que necesito hoy es tener que arrastrar tu borracho y huesudo trasero hasta tu casa ¿está bien?– Ella asiente nuevamente, el vaso aún pegado a su cara. Molly y Lestrade se miran fijamente algunos segundos, hasta que Molly regresa el vaso ahora vacío a su posición original sobre la mesa y limpia los restos de espuma pasando la lengua sobre sus labios, saboreando los últimos rezagos, como un niño que saborea los asientos de chocolate en su vaso de leche, es un gesto tan infantil e inocente, que Lestrade no puede más que encontrarlo adorable.

–Escucha Molly,– continua el detective– Él, no es algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte. Está muerto…

–Y lo que vimos todos en la televisión, es ¿qué? ¿el fantasma de las navidades pasadas? ¿una alucinación colectiva?

Lestrade toma la mano de Molly y la aprieta suavemente, en la misma forma en que su padre solía apretarla cuando ella era una niña y regresaba a casa del colegio con las rodillas raspadas, una mal calificación o con el corazón roto. –Está muerto; se disparó él mismo en la cabeza. Sherlock lo vio hacerlo...

Molly asiente nuevamente, dejando escapar un ahogado suspiro, ¿qué argumento puede esgrimir ella ante eso? Ninguno; ciertamente ninguno… con evidente cansancio recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Lestrade y pronuncia casi exhalando las palabras –Lo sé… lo sé…

–Escuchame _kiddo_ , incluso si hubiera algo ahí, si algo se nos hubiese escapado; nadie sabe lo que hiciste por él. Fueron listos, los dos.. hicieron las cosas bien. No hay rastro, ni evidencia que te vincule con el pequeño embuste de Sherlock ¿si? Te lo digo como policía, y como amigo también, nadie, puede vincularte con la "muerte" de Sherlock Holmes, ni siquiera el maldito psicópata de James Moriarty, nadie, NADIE vendrá tras de ti por eso...

–¿De verdad crees que es tan difícil de figurar?– pregunta ella incorporándose del hombro de Lestrad y regresando a su asiento con normalidad

–No sé sobre eso, pero sé una cosa: Ninguno de nosotros va a dejar que nada malo te ocurra, especialmente yo...–dice al tiempo que pellizca cariñosamente su mejilla. Lestrade ve entonces el tímido intento de la sonrisa por regresar de vuelta al rostro de Molly, y es así como el detective inspector, decide empujar su suerte e ir por la presa mayor. –Molly... si algo fuera mal, si algo ha pasado, o estás pasando por algo, puedes venir conmigo, estoy aquí para ti, lo sabes ¿cierto? Pero necesito que confíes en mi, _kiddo_ – Lestrade aclara su garganta con un trago de cerveza antes de continuar, mientras Molly, que cree adivinar a dónde va esto, borra cualquier signo de emoción de su rostro. –Sherlock cree que… bueno que… él está preocupado por ti, Molly… todos lo estamos…

Lestrade ve a Molly palidecer en solo segundos, sus labios se tuercen en múltiples pequeñas muecas, que le hacen pensar que la chica va a enfermar, en ese preciso lugar, en ese preciso momento. –¿Todos? –pregunta la pequeña mujer mientras deja escapar pequeños sorbos de ira por sus orificios nasales. –¿Con quien más ha estado hablando de eso? ¿Por eso viniste a buscarme, Greg? ¿él te envió? No puedo creerlo, maldición… ¿Que fue lo que te dijo? ¿Sabes qué? No importa, no quiero saber… no… voy… no jugaré a esto…. yo… no… – Molly solo se levanta del asiento a toda prisa tomando su bolso del asiento, y se prepara a salir del bar, deteniéndose sólo para espetar –Gracias por la pinta, Greg, tuve un tiempo de verdad adorable, –y correr entonces con dirección a la puerta.

Lestrade, que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta, que se había estado hundiendo en el asiento, mientras veía a su pequeña amiga convertirse en el increíble Hulk o algo, se pregunta a sí mismo ¿en dónde es que se equivocó? o ¿qué diablos acaba de ocurrir? El detective entonces toma un último sorbo de su pinta a la mitad, deja un par de billetes sobre la mesa, y sale tras de ella, lo más rápido que puede. La encuentra apenas un par de metros calle arriba; su bolso enganchó con algo y la correa reventó; ahora todas sus cosas están esparcidas por el suelo, y ella las levanta frenéticamente, lanzando algunas cosas de regreso a su bolso, azuzando otras en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Lestrade se agacha para ayudarla a levantar sus cosas, recibiendo una mirada asesina en el proceso, el viejo inspector puede sentir el pinchazo en el corazón que acompaña ese gesto, y se pregunta si de haber tenido hijos, su relación sería así. Bueno, aún no es demasiado tarde para averiguarlo, concluye en su breve meditación. Cuando los últimos articulos son arrojados al interior del bolso. Lestrade sujeta a Molly por la muñeca con suavidad, –Lo siento– es todo lo que dice.

–No es lo que él cree...– Molly lamenta de inmediato su pobre selección de palabras y exhala en frustración lista para morderse la lengua, –Quiero decir, que no hay nada ahí... nada ha pasado... no entiendo... por qué está haciendo esto…

–Bien– le dice mientras la ayuda a ponerse en pie.

–Necesita dejarlo

–Bien…– repite el viejo policía, no sabe qué más decir, no quiere arriesgarse a molestarla de nuevo. El silencio entre ellos no hace por sofocar la tensión, y Lestrade necesita que Molly sepa que puede confiar en él. –Te llevaré a casa ¿esta bien?– Ella no responde, solo regala una mueca semejante a media sonrisa y asiente.

Ni una palabra vuelve a ser pronunciada por ninguno de los dos, camino al piso de Molly. Ella baja del auto, él baja tras ella. Ella mente las manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo en busca de las llaves, desde luego su camino entorpecido por los múltiples objetos abarrotados dentro de estos, por un segundo ella parece preocupada. Lestrad lo atribuye a la dificultad de encontrar sus llaves en el desastre que ha hecho. Las llaves aparecen pronto es su mano pero la mortificación no desvanece de su rostro. Lestrade puede ver como una ola de nervios la gana rápidamente y por un segundo, piensa que en cualquier momento la chica escapara corriendo a toda velocidad. El hombre está por preguntar si todo se encuentra bien, cuando ella lo ataja con un –Gracias… por todo… Yo… Te llamaré… –Y con esas últimas palabras desaparecerá tras la puesta de su apartamento.

Hace muchos, muchos años que el Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade aprendió a no dudar de las hipótesis de Sherlock Holmes, no obstante cuando el consultor se acercó para compartir con él sus preocupaciones sobre Molly Hooper, el detective pensó que esta vez, por lo menos, esta vez su amigo había resbalado, y a lo grande… Tras los eventos de esta tarde, sin embargo, Greg Lestrade ya no está seguro que pensar….


End file.
